Still In Love With You
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Summary: Niley, one shot! Songfic, kinda : Miley & Nick has broken up for 3 months now and decides to stay ‘just friends’. But they both hide a little secret ;D


**Summary: Niley, one shot! Songfic, kinda :} Miley & Nick has broken up for 3 months now and decides to stay 'just friends'. But they both hide a little secret ;D Miley dated Jake Ryan after they broke up but starts to have doubts.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except the plot! FanFiction, don't take my story off please :O**

**A/N: Decided to write Niley cos of my stupid friend Sarah, hahah joking, I love you babe (: Hmm, will write Jiley soon, check it out okay! :] Cliche story time! R&R though, please?  
**

Nick's P.O.V

I looked at the screaming fans, holding up signs that read "Nick, Marry Me!" or "Joe Jonas, I'm your number one fan!" Or "Kevin! You're my hero!" I scanned the crowd, over-looking all the star struck fans, hoping to see a familiar head of brown curls and that pair of dreamy chocolate **(A/N: Once again, IDK HER EYE COLOUR!!)** eyes and that perfect lips.

The music started and I sang the first line, running across the stage. The fans screamed louder.

"She was all I ever wanted, she was all I ever needed, and more," I belted out. Joe continued the verse and my eyes did a quick scan again – it was kind of an automatic thing. That's when I found her, _Miley_. She was with Mandy, Selena and Demi, but all I could see was her, the brown curls that spilled down her back and shone under the lights. Her skin glowed, and she wore very light make-up. Her lips were covered in pink lipgloss which I guessed were those strawberry flavoured ones – the one I _loved_. Man I missed kissing those lips of hers… Dammit, what was I thinking? I…

"Nick!" Kevin whispered loudly to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and I realized I missed a line of my song but Joe covered for me.

"You left without a single word, not even sorry, it might have hurt worse to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye, but your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song, can't forget it, won't regret it…" My eyes flickered to Miley. She was smiling and laughing with Mandy but stopped when her eyes caught mine. "'Cos I'm still in love with you." I finished the chorus, my eyes still locked with hers. She bit her lip, like she always did when she was nervous, and told Mandy something. Confused, my voice sounded distant from the song. I saw Miley walk off and was now out of sight. My heart fell deep into my stomach – _Ouch_.

"We were so in love… Yeah… She – " I stopped. Where was Miley? Joe and Kevin both shot me a quizzical look, and I closed my eyes. "Sorry guys. I… I can't do this." I ran off the stage and the crowd jeered.

"Nick!" Joe shouted, obviously pissed. "What the…?" I looked back at them, feeling guilty. But I can't do this now. I went back to the dressing room and ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I picked up my guitar, finishing the song.

"I know he doesn't love you, baby, not like I did…" I stopped strumming. "Oh what's the point, you're not listening anyway." I whispered the last few words.

"That song is not entirely true, you know." A familiar voice entered the room, startling me. I immediately knew who it was and my face lit up. There stood Miley, here eyes holding an intense gaze on me.

"What?" I breathed out. What did she mean by 'not entirely true'?

"Nicholas," She started, calling me by my full name. I loved that – no one else called me Nicholas besides my parents. She was special. "I'm listening. I'm listening to every word you say, all the time." Miley's soft smile turned into a frown and my heart dropped. I hated seeing her like this. I wanted to go up to her and just hug her, tell her how I _really_ feel. Tell her I love her, and I have always been loving her.

"I know you did, Miles." I croaked out. Tears were choking me. I hated this feeling. This was exactly what I felt like when we agreed that we should stop dating 3 months ago. 3 fucking months without her that smile, that giggle, those lame jokes that she expects people to laugh to. Now there was someone else making her smile, making her giggle, laughing at her lame jokes. I lost her and she found someone else.

"I'm listening to your songs, trying to figure out what they mean, all the time. Are they about me? Have you found a new girl already?" She sighed. "And plus, Jake Ryan, you know him... he_did_ love me." She said, barely audible.

"Did?" I asked, my spirits lifting a little. She looked up and smiled at me weakly.

"We broke up." She said simply, her smile fading.

"What? Why?" I asked, even though I wasn't really interested in the answer. All I knew is that I had another chance to get Miley back, another chance to prove to her that I'm trust-worthy.

"I…" She stopped and looked at her shoes. I looked at her expectantly. She looked at me again. "I just missed you too much, you know?" She laughed softly, though her eyes were filled with sadness. My stomach dropped for the hundredth time tonight. My head spinned, my heart skipped a beat and my mind went blank. Did she just say that?

"Miles, I…"

"I know, I know. You like Selena now." She looked back at her shoes. "I just needed to get this off my chest. Sorry if it was a shock to you. I mean, I've been – " I didn't wait for her to finish. I lifted that pretty head of hers and kissed her, immediately tasting that strawberry lipgloss, _mmm_, out tongues wrestling each other. She finally broke the kiss as we both were in need of air. She was smiling that gorgeous smile of hers, biting the corner of her lips. "Does this mean…?"

I nodded and she hugged me, resting her head on my chest. She looked up at me again and pecked my cheek.

"Now go out there and rock this show, superstar."

_End._

**THERE :D YAY, haha, R&R please! :} And I'm so glad that ****er that leaked Miley's photos got caught, pssh!!**


End file.
